


My Thoughts on Jade Chan

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [27]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Original Work
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: thoughtsicles, Gen, One Word Prompt Meme, Original Fiction, POV First Person, Tumblr Prompt, Wishful Thinking, Wordcount: 100-500, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: A writer’s thoughts on Jade Chan from the cartoon Jackie Chan Adventures..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



My Thoughts on Jade Chan

In my mind, Jade Chan is simply an inspiration. She really inspires me to write, as well as cook up some really neat stories about her as well. Case in point: “Confessions of a Hollywood Celebrity”.

In “Confessions of a Hollywood Celebrity”, Jade is thirteen years old, and has been a star ever since she was eleven. She has to deal with all the things that most stars deal with: paparazzi, articles about her in the newspapers and magazines and having to deal with photographers that want her picture too. Luckily, she manages to keep herself on the straight and narrow. How does she accomplish this? She stays away from drugs and alcohol, and prefers to indulge in healthy habits such as writing poems in a notebook in one chapter, which works very well for her. Also, she has friends in Macaulay Culkin, Naomi Campbell, Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, Lindsay Lohan, Michael Jackson and Jack Nicholson, and — last but not least — the stars of the Harry Potter films, among others.

Her interactions with them teach her lessons she sees as valuable and makes sure to keep in mind, such as saving money for a rainy day. Plus, although she’s a star, Jade has her own jewelry business, and makes sure to save some of her money in the bank whenever she can, as well as donate some to charity.

Of course, I can also see her as a wanderer who travels all over a country (such as the United States), or from one state (such as Kentucky) to another (New York). (Think of the 1985 film “The Journey of Natty Gann”, except without the Great Depression or having to steal food in order to survive, of course.) Cooking up stories about those kinds of travels, as well as the adventures she could have, is kind of fun for me as a writer, too. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Nice feedback is — as usual — very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
